memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Starfleet
In the Mirror universe Imperial Starfleet was the main military arm of the Terran Empire during the 22nd and 23rd centuries. Like its primary universe counterpart, the Imperial Starfleet was controlled by a group of admirals, but was overseen by a grand admiral. History Amongst the people to serve in the role of grand admiral were Garth of Izar, Matthew Decker, and Spock. During the mid-22nd century, the main type of starships operated by Starfleet were battle cruisers, of which the prototype, the , served as the flagship. In the 2150s, Starfleet was involved in a long drawn out conflict against rebels, in which it became possible that the Empire could collapse. However, the capture of the from a Tholian base gave Starfleet a tactical and psychological advantage, when Empress Hoshi Sato proclaimed that the Defiant was an Imperial Starfleet vessel from the future, instead of coming from the primary universe. By the late 23rd century, Starfleet was comparable in size and function to its primary universe counterpart. Following the assassination of Captain James T. Kirk in 2267, Spock rose to the captaincy of the , and soon became a very powerful force in Starfleet through the use of the Tantalus field. Recognizing the danger that Spock could cause, Empress Hoshi Sato III ordered Grand Admiral Garth of Izar, and later Matthew Decker to try and assassinate Spock and remove the threat. Following the third failed attempt in 2277, Sato III was forced to appoint Spock as the new grand admiral of Starfleet.By the 2290s, the Imperial Starfleet had been starved of proper resources and was but a shadow of its former self, due to the radical reforms of now Emperor, Spock. Because of this, the fleet was unable to survive the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance invasion of the Terran Republic in 2295. 24th and 25th centuries Following the Terran Rebellion's capture of in 2375 the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance fell into severe infighting, with first General , then killing his predecessor and taking the regency. The Alliance became embroiled in civil war as the Klingons turned on their Cardassian allies, and the Rebellion pressed home their advantage amid the chaos. In 2378 the fleet under retook Earth, and was crowned emperor by popular acclaim. The promptly recognized the new Terran state, and Klag had Ferenginar's sun destroyed with a trilithium weapon in retaliation. challenged Klag to honorable combat for this act and killed him, then offered the Terrans a peace treaty under which the Alliance recognized the Second Terran Empire. Emperor O'Brien turned his attention to securing the Empire's borders and began a massive naval construction program using plans stolen from the prime universe Starfleet on various occasions. While officially the two powers were peace the political relationship between the Alliance and the Empire was more of a cold war, and the Imperial Starfleet skirmished with Duras' forces on numerous occasions. Alternate mirror universes In another mirror universe the Imperial Starfleet overthrew Spock because of the influence the Halkans carried in his government, but was later defeated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance after an attempt to secure an Iconian Gateway backfired. (''The Gift'') External links Category:Mirror universe Category:Organizations